


How To Save A Life

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Harry Potter Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, Harry died and Voldemort won. Mudbloods and Half-Bloods were all killed or put to work as house elves, while Blood-Traitors were captured and sold. But Ron was taken by Voldemort, who will save his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ron and Hermione both ran down the stairs away from the large snake, Nagini, that was after them. The war was on, and Harry and Voldemort were battling right in the main courtyard. Ron put an arm around Hermione and shot a spell at the snake but it did nothing. In front of them was a big pile of stones and bricks from the building they once called their second home, Hogwarts. Both of them fell down and Ron pulled Hermione close to him. They were the best of friends. He had to protect her for her boyfriend, Krum who was probably fighting some death eater. Ron wasn't single either, but it wasn't a girl he was with, but a guy. And his guy was out there fighting with Voldemort. All Ron could do was hope Harry would beat Voldemort and things would be normal and they could live their life together. But now all Ron could think about was putting himself in front of Hermione so the snake wouldn't get her. Suddenly after closing his eyes and waiting for the snake to strike him he opened them up quickly to see Neville standing over them with the sword of Godric Gryfinddor in his hands. Ron stood up and helped Hermione up as well and then gave Neville a hug. 

"Thanks mate." Ron said as he let go of Neville, "And great job!"

"Thanks." Neville blushed. Ron knew he wasn't used to compliments since he was mostly clumsy and bullied in the first couple or so years. 

"Ron..." Hermione's voice sounded worried. Ron looked at her, but she just pointed to the sky. The clouds were dark and green and what Ron saw was horrible to see, the dark mark. Ron, Hermione and Neville all ran outside and saw Harry laying on the ground, dead. 

"No!" Ron yelled running towards Harry's unmoving body.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled the curse then hitting Ron in the chest. Ron screamed in agony as the pain went soaring through his body. Voldemort smiled evily and did not stop the spell.

"Stop! Please!" yelled Molly, Ron's mother. George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the rest of the school including the professors watched as Ron was being tortured. All wanting to do something to stop the pain that Ron was in, but knew they couldn't. Ron felt the tears roll down his cheeks from the continuing pain in his body. Suddenly it stopped and he laid there and curled himself into the fetal postition. Molly taking the opportunity of Voldemort realising Ron from the pain and ran to her son and pulled her in his arms, "Ssssh, Mommy's here... I've got you." she spoke softly to her youngest son. Ron wrapped his arms around his mother and buried his face in her chest. 

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort finally yelled with a menacing laugh, which was followed by laughter from all the death eaters that now gathered behind him, "Now I'll ask again, who'll join our side?" After a few minutes most of the Slytherins crossed over, some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well went towards Voldemort, they didn't want to be on his bad side, "Good choice." Voldemort said and then looked at the ones who did not come over, "Sooner or later you'll join us, but for now... capture all the blood-traitors!" he looked at the Weasley's and then looked at Hermione, "And all the female Mudblood's will be put to work as well as a few guys, but kill the rest of them." Before he left he looked towards Molly Weasley and Ron and smiled evilly. He loved breaking families apart and so with that he walked over quickly towards them and grabbed Ron and apprated away from the school.

"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly screamed for her son. Suddenly she was taken along with, Neville, Luna, Ginny, George, Arthur, Percy, Bill and Hermione by death eaters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very strong sex or rape scene

"Wake up, Weasley!" yelled a voice that sounded like a snake. Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him. When he realized it was Voldemort he scrunched of his face and tried to attack him, only to find that his hands were chained to the wall, same wise with his feet. 

"Let me go!" he yelled, his voice almost betraying him from the screaming he had done when tortured in front of the whole school. Voldemort shook his head pointed his wand to Ron's neck. 

"Now, now." he spoke smoothly, "You don't talk to your new lord like that?" Ron quivered under the intense stare he got from Voldemort and looked away quickly. He hated the man who took the one he loved away. 

"Piss off." Ron mumbled under his breathe. Voldemort took his face in his hands and made Ron look at him. 

"Listen here boy." he hissed and pointed his wand to Ron's chest, "I'm your new master, you'll be my new toy. You'll obey me." 

"Like hell!" Ron spat at him. He wasn't going to be anyone's toy, especially the Dark Lord himself. Ron watched as Voldemort backed up a bit and raised his wand. 

"Crucio!" he yelled and Ron felt the agonizing pain he felt the day before. He started to scream and twisted in the chains that held him to the wall, trying to get away from the pain, but to no avail. Voldemort stopped after a few minutes more of torturing Ron. 

"Please... please... let me go." he looked at his captor with begging eyes. Voldemort just laughed and walked up to Ron and grabbed his face.

"No, I don't think I will." he laughed and lifted his wand towards Ron and said something and suddenly Ron's trousers and briefs were down to his ankles. He squirmed against his chains and Voldemort walked up closer to him. Tears fell from his eyes as his captor reached down and grabbed his cock. 

"PLEASE!!! NO!!!" Ron screamed. Voldemort just laughed and took Ron in his mouth and licked up the shaft and then licking the head of his cock. Ron tried thinking of something horrible to stop himself from getting hard, but nothing worked, his cock was stiff. Ron felt Voldemort's right hand grabbed his balls and started to massage them, while his other hand slapped his ass and then grabbed it firmly. Ron screamed loudly and the tears flowed down his cheeks. Voldemort stopped and looked at Ron and shook his head disappointedly. He kissed Ron's lips before taking his wand out and without any verbal incantation a black cloth came flying out of the wand and around Ron's mouth, gagging him. 

"Can't stand that screaming, ruins my consentration." he then pointed his wand at Ron again and next thing Ron knew was his shirt was gone. Voldemort smiled and took Ron in his mouth again. While he sucked hungrily on the stiff cock, his hands were rubbing up and down Ron's chest and stomach and teasing Ron's nipples. Ron's muffled screams were heard when at times Voldemort would bite his cock's skin. He felt himself getting ready to cum, but just as he was about to, Voldemort stopped and started to kiss his way up Ron's chest. Ron's face was wet with tears and his throat hurt from all the screaming he was doing. He felt Voldemort bite his nipples and then kiss up his neck, and then kissing his gagged lips, hard. Suddenly the chains vanished and Voldemort pushed Ron on the floor. Ron felt the coldness of the floor on his cock, stomach and chest. He was about to get up to run when he couldn't get his hands to move, "Thought I just let you lay there, where you could get up and run away." he laughed, "I've used the sticking charm on your hands." Ron felt his backend being raised and now his hard cock was off the cold floor and his knees were now holding his weight, "And to be extra sure you don't fall down." he then did the same spell on his knees so that they could not move off the floor. 

Voldemort didn't bother lubing up his fingers as he put one in after the other. Ron arched his back in pain trying to get away from the it. He had done it was Harry, but Harry was gentle and they loved each other. Ron hated Voldemort. He felt the fingers being taken out, but he knew it was too good to last. The next thing he knew, Voldemort grabbed his hips and thrusted himself into Ron, again without lubing himself up. Ron cried as he felt Voldemort thrust faster and faster and harder and harder into his ass. He felt violated, he felt worthless. Ron couldn't ball his hands into fists all he could do was move his head, side to side, up and down. Harry tried to imagine Harry coming to rescue him, but he knew it wasn't possible. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Suddenly Ron felt Voldemort grab his hair roughly and pull his head up, which made Ron have to arch his back. He felt Voldemort suck and bite at his neck roughly leaving marks to remind himself of what happened. Ron felt hot luquid in his in his ass, knowing full well that Voldemort's cum was now inside him. Voldemort took himself out of Ron and used a spell to unstick Ron and turned him over on his back. Ron felt the cum seep out of his crack and the coldness of the floor on his back. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron again and did the same spell to keep the back of Ron's hands on the floor. His feet were flat on the floor, stuck so he would kick. Ron closed his eyes spilling more tears, but his eyes were forced open by Voldemort, the next think he knew the gag was off his mouth. He knew what was going to happen next. 

"Suck my cock, whore." Voldemort commanded. Ron moved his head away but it was pulled towards Voldemort's cock. Voldemort sighed and took his wand out and used a spell to force Ron's mouth open. Ron felt Voldemort thrust into his mouth making him gag. Voldemort grabbed Ron's hair and rocked Ron's head foward and backwards to make him suck. Once in awhile Ron would get a chance to breathe, but it was only for a second or so before he was forced to suck again, "Oh...Argh!!! Yes!!!" Voldemort groaned in pleasure, "You enjoy that, don't you whore?" Ron cried as the words sunk into him. He was a whore. And what was worse was that he was Voldemort's whore. Suddenly Voldemort cummed into Ron's mouth and then took his cock out of Ron's mouth and covered his lips to make sure Ron would swallow. Ron fought, trying not to swallow, but it was no use. Soon as he swallowed, Voldemort moved down his chest to his still hard cock and took Ron into his mouth, as his hands teased Ron's nipples. 

"P-P-Please....s-s-stop." Ron cried out begging for the torture to stop. Voldemort of course didn't listen and kept sucking until Ron cummed into his mouth.

"So sweet, my pet." he said kissing Ron his lips. When Ron thought it was finally over, he felt Voldemort start to give him a hand job. He felt his once relieved cock reharden. He tried his hardest to think of something disgusting, but his cock got hard. Just before he was about to cum, Voldemort stopped, "Beg me, my pet, Beg for the relief." Ron shook his head. Voldemort shrugged and got up and put his clothes back on and started to walk off. Ron's eyes grew wide seeing him leave while his cock was crying for realise. 

"Please!!!" he cried out relunctly. 

"What?" Voldemort asked coming back.

"Please let me cum!" Ron sobbed. Voldemort thought for a second and shook his head.

"You've got to do better than that my pet." he started to leave again.

"Please!!! Master!!!! Please let me cum! I'm your pet!!!!" Ron cried out loud, wishing he didn't have to say that, but he need the relief, "I'm your pet forever, until the day I die!!!" Voldemort smiled and walked over to Ron and bent down.

"Now there we go, pet." Voldemort said tapping Ron's stomach lightly. He then moved his hand onto Ron's cock and started giving him a handjob again and this time let him cum. But Ron didn't expect was his mouth forced opened and Voldemort's wet fingers to be stuffed into his mouth. He tasted his own cum and he wanted to barf. Voldemort yet again covered his mouth to make him swallow, which he did with little fight. He had none left, he felt nothing anymore. He knew now where his place was for the rest of his life. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron, unsticking him off the floor and gave him his clothing back. Ron quickly dressed and was dragged out of the room in the cell in the dungeon, "Till next time, pet." Voldemort said kissing him roughly on the lips before throwing him into the cell. Once Voldemort left he looked out the small barred window and into the night sky and cried. 

"Oh Harry... I wish you were alive to rescue me." he slid down the wall, "Who'll save me now?" he asked himself softly before lifting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them and putting head down and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Draco sat down at the dinner table with his mother at one end of the table and his father at the other. He played with his soup he hated that Lord Voldemort won. He would never say it outloud but he was wishing that Harry would win. That he would survive. But his parents were death eaters and they were happy that Harry was dead and that Lord Voldemort was alive. 

"Son, please eat up." his mother's voice entered his thoughts. He shrugged and took a spoonful into his mouth. He sighed and put his spoon down, pushed his chair out, stood up and walked out of the large dining room towards his bedroom. As soon as he entered the room that was painted a dark green and the trims were painted silver representing Slytherin, and he used to love it, but now loathed it. He hated that he was a death eater, to Draco it felt more of a prisoner than someone with power over people. 

"Fuck!" he yelled and fell onto his bed, "Why did you have to die, Potter!" he yelled knowing full well that he wouldn't get an answer. He looked towards the window and sighed. He felt the tears forming in his eyes, before he became a death eater, he hardly or rarely ever cried, now his tears were always there, almost. He was able to hide the tears from other death eaters, his parents, but when he was alone the tears were there. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Draco...honey?" his mother's soft voice called out. He was sort of happy it was her than his father.

"Come in." he spoke and quickly wiped the tears away and sat up. The door opened and his mother entered the room and made herself comfortable beside Draco. 

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked. He hoped she wouldn't notice the fact that he ate less, but he figured that he didn't hide it very well. 

"Don't know." he shrugged, which he knew down deep wasn't true. 

"Is it because you're alone?" she asked, "Worried?" He knew what was coming up, his parents always talked about him getting together with a girl, specifically Pansy Parkinson, but it was a first that his mom actually talked about it to him in private.

"Mom..." he whined, "You know I don't like Pansy, why bother?" His mother put her hand on his knee softly. 

"I care for you." she replied, "If not Pansy, than who?" Draco gulped, he knew he had to admit it one day and his mother was more understanding than his father. 

"Well... truth is." he paused, "Imgay." he mumbled. 

"What?" his mother looked at him confused, he of course knew she wouldn't have understood what he mumbled. 

"I'm gay." he repeated loud and clear. He closed his eyes tight, his hands went into fists and he clenched his teeth. He was afraid his mother would hate him and then he'd have to always have to talk to his dad. 

"You're gay?" she asked, when Draco opened his eyes and looked at his mother, she was smiling, "I figured... every girl we tried to hook you up with..." she put her arm around him now, "You were always able to find an excuse, explains everything." 

"Y-you don't hate me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. His mother laughed and shook her head and kissed Draco's forehead.

"No, of course not." he squeezed his shoulder, "You're my son, whether you're straight or gay." she grinned. Draco looked at his mother and smiled for the first time in awhile, "So whose the lucky man you like?" the smile soon disappeared. He sat there twiddling his thumbs. He was happy that she didn't hate him for being gay, but he was extremely nervous telling her who he liked.

"I don't know if I can tell you." he admitted after a few seconds of silence. 

"Whoever it is, I'll still love you." Draco looked at his mother and could tell she meant what she said. 

"It's..." he sighed, "Ron Weasley." he admitted. He looked at his mother for any signs of regret of learning who he liked, but there was none. 

"Well...he is a handsome fellow." she said with a small smile, "I won't tell your father, if you keep a secret for me." she said. Draco nodded and she sighed, "I never hated the Weasley's, me and Molly were best friends." Draco saw tears forming in her eyes, "Even through the years you were in Hogwarts, we would meet up secretly." Draco looked at his mother surprised, "But now I don't know where she is... blood-traitors being sold and all." Draco hugged his mom, "I knew Ron when he was younger and I really like him and still do and I am glad he was on Harry's side." she looked at her son in the eyes, "And to tell you the truth, I wish Harry survived the second time he was killed." She went on to explain what had happened in the Forbidden Forest.

"I wish I knew this when I was younger." he said, "Whatever happened to the Weasley's?" 

"Well they were sold or are in Askaban, but..." she paused not sure if she should tell her son.

"But what?" he asked with worry. 

"I know for a fact, from your father, that Ron was taken by Lord Voldemort." Draco stood up and looked out the window and ran his fingers through his hair. He slammed his hand on the window hard, that it shattered and his tears fell down his cheeks and this time he didn't hide them from his mom. His mother came up to him and hugged him as he cried into her shoulders. He looked up at his mom and asked her if he could be left alone, which she agreed. Giving him a kiss on the forehead again she turned around and walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Draco sat on the bed and let his head rest in his hands, sobbing. He could remember the day he fallen for Ron.

**Second Task, Fourth Year, Triwizards Tournments...**

_"Cedric Diggory will be retrieving Cho Chang, Viktor Krum will be retrieving Hermione Granger." there were gasps in the crowd after each of the name, "Fleur Decour will be retrieving her sister." Draco rolled his eyes and looked towards the Weasleys and saw Ginny, Fred, George and Percy standing looking around for someone. Draco could have guessed that it was Ron._

_'What kind of friend is that?' Draco thought to himself, 'Won't come and support his friend.'_

_"And Harry Potter will be retrieving..." Draco listened intently to hear who was the poor student to be chosen for Harry, "Ron Weasley." The crowd didn't gasp this time because they figured, the obvious answer, Ron was Harry's treasure or what he'll miss the most because they were best friends. Draco felt some weird empty, heavy feeling deep down his stomach that he never had before. He looked over at the Weasley's who were fretting over their brother. Draco felt another feeling in his heart, something longing to just take Harry's place and rescue Ron himself. Suddenly... it hit him...sort of... he had fallen or was falling for Ron Weasley, the man he was suppose to hate. The cannon shot and the champions all dived into the water, of course Harry hadn't yet and the crazy Professor that turned him into a ferret pushed him into the water._

_"What's wrong with you?" Goyle asked, his double chin and cheeks wiggling as he talked._

_"What the hell do you mean?" Draco spat back._

_"You're shaking like mad mate." Crabbe said pointing to his hands, "Ever since the mention of that idiot, Weasel." Draco grabbed Crabbe by his scarf._

_"Don't you fucking call him an idiot!" Draco threatened quietly. Crabbe started to smirk evilly._

_"Gotten yourself a crush, hm?" he chuckled, "Imagine what you're father will have to say to that?" he rubbed his hands together._

_"Imagine what you're father will have to say to you having a thing for Longbottom, hm and you Goyle." he turned his attention over to his short friend, "How would you're father like to know you've got a thing for Granger?" Both Crabbe and Goyle gulped remembering that they both told Draco their secret crushes, "So no mentioning this to my father or yours will be told as well... and we wouldn't want that." Suddenly the crowd started to cheer loudly, which both Goyle and Draco looked at the lake for their secret crushes. Draco watched Fleur swim up to the platform with no one and then couple minutes later Cedric and Cho came up from underneath the water and swim to the platform. The next out of the water was Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger, which Draco heard Goyle sigh in relief. Draco looked down at the spot where the other champions and their hostages came up for a sign of Ron and Harry. He didn't care much for Harry so much, but he knew Harry would be with Ron. Suddenly out from underneath the water Ron and a little blonde haired girl, who was Fleur's hostage, took their breath of air and swam towards the platform. That is when Draco did something strange to everyone. He ran down from where he was and took Ron's hand and helped him out of the water._

_"Um... Thanks... Malfoy." Ron said looking at Draco confused. Draco grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ron, but before Ron could say anymore he ran off. Leaving Ron watching him leave until he heard someone hit the platform and turned around to see Harry._

**Present time...**

Draco sighed and knew what he had to do. He had to save Ron from Lord Voldemort so he could tell him he loved him before it was too late. Draco waved his wand and a backpack came flying to his bed and then he put the extension spell on it and put in everything he would need. 

"Clothing...check... money...check...tent....check..." he spoke to himself. He grabbed the bag and headed towards the kitchen and got some non-parishable food for him to take along with him. He couldn't grab too much or the house-elves would find out and would tell their master, Draco's father, about the missing food. He walked towards the living room and saw his parents sitting around and there sitting on one of the sofas across from his mother was his Aunt Bellatrix. He sighed and put his bag down and walked into the room. 

"Draco!" Bellatrix exclaimed and walked up to her nephew and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Aunt Bellatrix." Draco greeted putting on a fake smile and managing to produce a sound of glee of seeing her too, "Come and sit with us. We were just talking about those Weasleys." she cackled. Draco didn't want to stay, but if it was any news on Ron he had to stay and listen. 

"So go on about Molly and Arthur Weasley." Lucius Malfoy said as both Draco and Bellatrix sat down. 

"Well they are in Askaban." Bellatrix replied, "Too old to be sold, probably be put to death sometime, good riddance... blood traitors." she hissed, "Their two eldest sons were put to work, and work they shall to maybe even if they die." she laughed, "Then that smart one, Percy...is it? Doesn't matter... no one wanted him, can't say I blame them... you know being too smart and not too attractive, but when were they ever?" Bellatrix laughed along with Lucius. Draco put on a fake laugh, which he hoped sounded real. He could tell his mother was faking her laugh too. She looked at Draco with sad eyes, "Then the twins, they were sold to some death eaters for entertainment along with the young girl." she looked to Lucius, then to Narcissa and then finally Draco, "And that Ron Weasley..." Draco knew that his Aunt would know Ron's name because of being one of the Golden Trio, "Is being a little play thing for the Dark Lord, if you know what I mean." she winked and cackled. Lucius took a second and laughed too, but not as loud as before when he heard of Arthur, "Anyways, should be off." she said standing up, "Nice seeing you again." and with those words she apparated. 

"Finally..." Lucius sighed, "She's gone." He sighed, Narcissa looked at Lucius.

"You don't like her?" she asked. 

"No... do you Draco?" he looked towards his son, who shook his head as well, "See." 

"Yes she can be a pain, but she is my sister and we have to put up with her." she said, "There was one time I was happy to be a Death Eater... now I'm not so sure." She spook softly. Lucius looked at his wife.

"What?!" he yelled. 

"I hate being a Death Eater for the Dark Lord." Narcissa repeated. 

"I do too." Draco pipped up, "And I'm leaving." 

"Where to, may I ask?" Lucius looked at his son. 

"To find Voldemort and kill him." Draco replied. 

"You will not do that to the Dark Lord!" Lucius yelled and stood up.

"Why not, father? It's not like we're in his good books anymore." Draco stood up as well, "After what happened at the Department of Mysteries! Might as well be blood traitors!" 

"How dare you!" Lucius raised his hand to slap his son, but Narcissa stood in front of her son, "Narcissa, move!" 

"No!" she yelled back, "You will not strike my son!" 

"Well then out with both of you!" he yelled, "You're not welcomed her anymore!" he ordered and pointed towards the front door. Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and they both walked to the hall. Draco grabbed his bag and they both headed outside and down the path and then apparated to Hogwarts where they both knew no one occupied anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

Ron was thrown into the dungeon and left there with his clothes thrown in after him. He hurriedly got dressed and went to the darkest corner in the room and cried. Voldemort had, yet again, his fun with him, this time getting some death eaters to watch and a few also joined in on fucking him. He'd been there for weeks, he couldn't remember how many weeks, he lost count or he just didn't care. 

"Oh...Harry....H-Harry." Ron cried for his dead boyfriend, "You were suppose to win!" he yelled out loud. He knew no one above could hear him. He knew that no one cared for him, and that no one will come looking for him. All his friends were taken away and sold. His parents, he assumed, were in Askaban. He never found out what happened to his brothers or his sister, but he guessed that they were either put to work or sold to death eaters for sex. He tried to redirect his thoughts from his family and friends because he didn't want to think what might be happening to them. He tried to think of the good times he had with Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts, but even that couldn't cheer him up. 

Ron figured he'd never feel happy again, or loved by someone. He sobbed loudly and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked around the dungeon he was in. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big, almost in between. A charm was around it so he could apparate out of the place and the door had some special charm that would electricute him if he tried to break apart the bars. 

Ron then started to think of Draco Malfoy. He didn't know why he was thinking of him. He remembered the time when Mad-eye Moody, who at that time was Barty Crouch Jr, turned him into a ferret. Ron remembered how hilarious it was but found himself not laughing as much as the other students. He at that time was not speaking to Harry because of his jealousy and anger that he, Harry, got chosen for everything. Since he was the chosen one. Ron remembered when they started to date, which was right after the second task, and how everyone was either happy for them or upset. The ones who were upset were mostly girls and for some odd reason, Draco. He remembered when Ron and Harry were dating, how he felt that if no one else noticed him, he was fine with it, he had Harry who loved him and noticed him. But now Draco entered his mind and when he got out of the water after the second task. He was the one that helped him out of the water and gave him a towel before running off. He never understood it, and a few incidents after just kept him confused. He then thought back to when Hermione and Goyle got together and then Neville and Crabbe were together after that. It was big news around the school, but Draco stayed single and always was watching him, Ron, from afar with Harry. 

Suddenly the dungeon door opened and there was Voldemort looking around the dark room. Ron tried to scoot into the darkest part of the dungeon and stayed silent. 

"Where are you Weasley?" Voldemort hissed, "You can't have gone too far." Ron heared Voldemort cackle. Suddenly a rope was wrapped around his arms and he was pulled from where he sat towards Voldmort, "Ah, there you are." he grinned and Ron was taken up the stairs into the main hall and body binded to the floor again. He felt his clothes being taken off. 

"No! Please!!!" he screamed, "Please! Not again!!" the tears came rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head to his right and he saw a few deatheaters again watching. He noticed two of them of who he recognized, Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix was laughing as Ron was raped by Voldemort. Ron screamed as Voldemort entered into him roughly and slammed himself repeatedly with no breaks. Ron closed his eyes tightly and cried outloud. 

"Please stop it!" yelled a female voice. Voldemort stopped and looked over to the group of deatheaters. Ron opened his eyes slowly and saw his sister in chains beside one of the death eaters. 

"Ginny!" he yelled, which he recieved a kick in the side by Voldemort.

"Shut it!" he yelled, "And you better keep your slave quiet!" he ordered at the death eater who nodded and gagged his sister. Ron closed his eyes tightly as Voldemort raped him some more. After Voldemort cummed into Ron he waved the deatheaters away. When they were alone Voldemort released him from the body bind and tied his arms behind his back and his legs together and made Ron suck his cock. Ron felt the cum shoot into his mouth and he was made to swallow it. Voldemort threw him to the ground and the binds that held him vanished, "I'm going to let you have the roam of the place, but you shall not leave or I'll have your family killed in front of your eyes." he threw Ron's clothes at him and left the room. Ron got dressed quickly and stared out the window. 

"Please someone... anyone... rescue me." he said under his breathe to the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco and his mother walked down the empty corridors that once had students from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw walk down towards their classrooms or towards the Great hall. Draco walked to the staircases and made his way up with his mother behind, towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"It is odd how empty and dark this place is." His mother said solemly. He mentally agreed with her. Their was a cool air coming into the castle from the holes in the wall. Finally making it up to the tallest part of the castle and walking down the corridor he saw where the fat lady would have sat, but was empty. He touched the part of the wall that all the Gryffindors would come to say their password and saw the door was ajar and walked in. The red and gold around the room was all covered with dust. He felt the couches just imagining Ron sitting down on one of them the year before the war happened. He shook his head and headed up the stairs to the boy's sleeping quaters. Once there he looked at the beds and tried to figure which one Ron had slept in. It had to be the two made up bed, since he knew that both he, and Harry didn't attend their seventh year, neither did himself. His mother watched as Draco walked up to the one made up bed. He touched the sheets and pulled them down and pulled the covers over him. For some reason he just had a good feeling that Ron slept in that exact bed. 

"Different from Slytherin common room." his mother said touching one of the curtains on the bed, "Must have felt like everyone was family, while in Slytherin it was always mine, mine and mine." Draco nodded and sighed and the tears fell down his cheeks. His mother never saw her son cry, but went up to him and hugged him tightly. 

"I wish..." he sniffed, "I wish I told him how I felt." He hugged his mother back and put his head into her chest and sobbed. He hated that he was crying, it was un-Malfoy-ish. His father would have slapped him if he saw him like this. But now that they were both kicked out, it didn't matter, he could let it all out, "Mom..." he sniffed and sat up and composed himself. 

"Yes, love?" she looked at her son and took a napkin out of her purse and wiped her son's cheeks. 

"I have to find him." he stood up and looked out the small window that faced the lake, "I can't let him be raped by that evil bastard!" he turned towards his mother as he yelled. 

"I understand." she stood up and touched her son's cheek, "And I have to get to Molly and her husband." The stared at each other and headed out of the Gryffindor tower and down towards the Great Hall. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron walked down one of the many halls for a place where he could be alone. He rubbed his arms as he walked because of the coldness of the mansion. He sighed and looked out one of the many windows that faced the gate. He looked up to the sky and saw the stars. He looked away and continued walking down the hall searching. Finally after ten minutes of searching he found the room he was looking for. It was small, dark, no mirrors, no windows, and a door. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and locking it. He then sat down and held his legs close to his chest. He knew that Voldemort would find him, since he of course knew all the rooms in the mansion, but Ron could only hope he didn't know of this room. 

"WEASLEY!" Voldemort's cold voice yelled. He stayed quiet and still as he heard footsteps outside the door, "Alohamora." a voice whispered and the door opened and Ron was dragged out, "There you are my pet." Voldemort let his finger caress Ron's jaw. Ron gulped and looked nervously at Voldemort. 

"Please..." he began, "Please no more." the tears fell down his cheeks. Voldemort ignored the pleas and dragged him towards the den. Once they entered Ron was thrown to the ground. He tried to crawl off, but Voldemort once again used the body bind on him and started taking his clothes off, "P-P-Please! N-N-No!" Ron cried as his boxers were removed lastly. Once more he was on the ground naked. He looked away from Voldemort as he took his own cloak off and leaned over Ron. Like so many times entered him without any hesitation and roughly. Ron bit his lip and closed his eyes, and he saw Draco in his mind. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How am I going to find him?" Draco asked, he explained to his mother it would be better if he went alone so at the same time she would rescue Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I hear that he gets some death eaters to watch the goings on." His mother said turning towards her son, from all her pacing she did, "So I could get Bellatrix to take you and when you are told to leave, just apparate to another part of the house." Draco thought about what his mother and thought it was a great idea. He gave her a hug and his mother used her wand and said a few words and soon enough his Aunt was in front of them.


	5. Chapter 4

"Draco! Narcissa!" she exclaimed and hugged each of them, "Why are you here in this dump?" she asked as she backed away from her nephew and sister. 

"Asshole husband kicked me out because he didn't want to be a death eater anymore." Narcissa explained confidently. She knew her sister hated Lucius so she'd believe anything she said, "So he didn't want death eaters in the house anymore." 

"Don't worry Cissy, he'll pay!" she purred evilly, she was happy that she had an excuse to get at Lucius. She never trusted the long haired blonde and this proved it for her, "Now why did you call me?" 

"I...well... Draco here." she began putting her arm around Draco. 

"I can ask mother." Draco said with no emotion like he always had done in his life, "I was wondering if I could come along with you to watch the Dark Lord and his new pet." He watched his Aunt look towards his mother for confirmation and his mother nodded. Bellatrix smiled and put an arm around Draco. 

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Of course, Draco!" she gave her nephew a hug, "A little Aunt and nephew time." Draco nodded with his small smirk as he always done around his Aunt. 

"Sounds great Aunt Bellatrix." he spoke sophisticatedly, "When is the next time you get to go?" he asked putting his hands behind him. 

"Very soon, I'll come here to pick you up when I get the message." she said and with that she disappeared, "Now we wait." Draco said once she was gone. His mother nodded and he walked out of the Great Hall and outside and looked at the crumbled bricks on the ground. He was quite happy that all the dead bodies were removed from the grounds, and inside the school. He couldn't handle seeing all the dead around, even when the war was going on. He walked down the bridge that lead towards the grounds.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes and pictured Ron safe in his arms. No matter what, he was going to rescue Ron, even if he had to die for him. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron was curled up, his knees against his chest and sobbed. He found himself just crying, that his eyes were always wet with tears. He was afraid that he'd never be happy again. He was afraid of not seeing his family ever again. He was afraid of not being able to love and to be loved. He stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the grey clouds that always seemed to be there. He longed for the fresh air, the feeling of the wind on his face, but he knew Voldemort wouldn't allow him outside, but then he never asked. Suddenly the door opened and in came Voldemort who had a plate of food for him.

"Here you go my pet." he kissed Ron roughly on the lips. 

"Can I..." he mumbled, "Can I go outside?" he looked down at his feet and put his hands behind his back, "I'll won't run away, I just want to feel the wind and smell the air." Voldemort took Ron's face in his hand and made him look up into his red eyes.

"Very well, my pet." he grabbed his wrist tightly and walked towards the front door. Once he opened the door he threw Ron outside closing the door behind them. Ron fell to the ground, but it didn't matter to him, he was outside. He got up quickly and took a deep breathe of the air. He felt the wind hit his face and making his hair move in the wind. It had grown a lot and now was just past his shoulders. He turned around and face Voldemort who was watching him closely. 

"May I get my hair cut?" he asked. Voldemort walked up to Ron and took a bit of his hair in his hand and thought about it, before nodding. He let the hair fall and he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, that went around Ron's head and once it disappeared, his hair was now his usual shaggy style he had when searching for the horcruxes with Harry and Hermione. 

"Now we'll go back inside, and you'll eat." Voldemort ordered and Ron obeyed. He walked back into the large den and ate the food that was brought to him. Voldemort left just soon as he finished and he was left alone again. He walked towards the small room that he had found and curled himself up in it. He found comfort in the small dark room. He closed eyes and fell asleep. 

_Ron walked down the hall beside Harry, holding hands. Everyone knew that they were together now, and it wasn't a big deal. As soon as they came out of the closet, Neville and Seamus admitted that they'd been dating for two years. Ron looked at Harry and sighed with a smile._

_"I love you." Ron said, Harry smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you too." he replied and they kept on walking towards the Great Hall. Ron looked to his left and saw Draco watching him. He was confused about Draco ever since the second task when he helped him out of the water and ran off, "Everything all right Ron?" Harry asked pulling Ron closer when he saw Draco._

_"Yeah." Ron replied looking at Harry with a smile. Suddenly Harry changed into Draco and they were kissing..._

Ron woke up and rubbed his temples and shook his head. He found that now a lot of his dreams were about Draco. It would start off as himself and Harry, but then Harry changed into Draco. 

"I can't have feelings for Ferret." Ron muttered to himself, "I just...can't..." he tried to convince himself that he never had a crush on Malfoy, but it wasn't the case. He knew deep down he had always wanted to be with Draco over Harry, but it didn't mean he didn't love Harry at the same time, he did love him. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco walked back into the empty castle and kicked a piece of rubble across the floor. He didn't know where he was heading, he was just walking, until he ended up in the Astronamy tower. He looked out across the lake and sighed. After a couple minutes staring at the lake he headed back towards the Great Hall. 

"Draco." his mother said as he entered through the opening where two big doors stood, "You all right?" 

"No." he replied and sat down. He was getting impatient waiting around for his Aunt to come back to get him. He hoped that it would be sometime that night, but he knew it could be days, weeks and maybe months, until the time came. 

"Things will work out." she put an arm around her son, "We both have tough jobs ahead of us." Draco looked at his mom and nodded. While he had to deal with watching Voldemort rape Ron and then somehow get Ron away from Voldemort's grasps and do what Harry couldn't do, kill Voldemort. His mother had to get into Askaban to rescure Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. Suddenly there was a crack and there stood Bellatrix walking up towards them. 

"It's time." She said with a smile. Draco returned the smile and held onto his Aunt's hand as they apparated from Hogwarts to the inside of a big den and there in the middle of the floor was Ron. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron walked towards the small dark room and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it, since he knew Voldemort would just find where he was. He let the tears come out again and closed his eyes. He was always exhausted, he never got a good sleep, always being awoken during the night when Voldemort needed his relief. Ron was starting to break and accept what he would always be, Voldemort's sex boy. He also was slowly having to come to terms that when Voldemort got bored with him, he'd be killed. 

"Please... someone...help... me." he whispered to the ceiling of the little room he found a little comfort in, with the situation he was in. Suddenly the door opened and Voldemort grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back out to the den. He threw him onto the ground and then turning him onto his back, "P-P-Please.... n-n-no!" but his words landed on deaf ears. Voldemort casted the body binding spell once more and stripped Ron of his clothes. He let the tears come out once more as he watched Voldemort touch his skull and snake, calling the death eaters once more, "No! No!" he cried out loud, he didn't want others watching him, but within seconds the usual crack of someone apparating rang through the den. Ron turned towards the fireplace and saw Draco. He looked away quickly, 'Why of all people?! Why?!' his thoughts yelled. Ron struggled, but of course was pointless. 

"Enjoy the show!" Voldemort yelled to the death eaters who cheered him on. Suddenly Voldemort was leaning over him and lifting his cloak up.

"N-No!" Ron screamed, which made all the death eaters laugh at the torture. Voldemort slapped him across the face and roughly entered him like many times before. He shook his head side to side trying to ignore the pain. He looked at Draco, and to his surprise he was behind all the death eaters crying, "Aaaah!!!" Ron yelled as Voldemort bit onto one of his nipples hard, making it bleed. Ron bit his lip and let the tears flow down his cheeks as warm liquid shot into his ass. Voldemort sighed and stood up and went towards the death eaters and ordered them away. Once everyone was gone he took the body bind spell off Ron and took his clothes.

"I think I'll keep these." he smiled and walked away. 

"Please! Let me have my clothes!!!" Ron cried getting up and running after Voldemort who closed the door and locked it. Ron knelt down and cried into his hands. He was cold from the room. He then heard the door behind him creak open, he turned around and saw Draco, "M-Malfoy?" he stuttered and tried to cover his privates with his hands. Draco walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, "W-What...a-are you doing here?" he asked as he watched Draco take his cloack off and wrapped it around Ron. 

"Rescuing you, of course." Draco replied, "And my name is Draco." he added and picked him up. With one hand under his knees and his other on Ron's back he picked him off from the ground, "Wrap your arms around my neck." Draco whispered, and Ron complied and suddenly everything was black.


	6. Chapter 5

Draco smiled as he saw the Hogwarts castle in front of them, he knew he would be safe, for now. He knew Voldemort would be looking for Ron, but at that moment he didn't care. He had Ron safetly with him and took him up to the Gryffindor's common room. He was going to see if he could find someone's trunk that never got taken away and find him some clothes. He placed Ron on one of the beds and looked through the room. 

"Here is some clothes." Draco said as he found some and placed them on the foot of the bed. When he looked at Ron he was crying into the pillow, "Sssh... you're safe now." Draco said sitting on the foot of the bed and was surprised when Ron sat up and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and cried into his stomach. Draco let his hand rub Ron's back as he hummed a song to Ron, "I'll keep you safe." he said, "I won't let him hurt you anymore." 

"H-How?" Ron asked looking up at Draco, "He'll kill you... to get to me." he sniffed. 

"Not before I do." Draco said and kissed Ron's head, "Sorry." he said after he done it. 

"No...no...I... liked it." Ron sniffed and let a small smile form from his lips, "Thanks...for rescuing me Mal...Draco." he said catching himself. 

"Your Welcome." Draco said and once more leaned down to kiss Ron's forehead, but Ron purposely moved his head upwards making them both kiss on the lips.

"I've always wanted to do that." Ron said before getting up and dressed and sat down beside Draco, "Wish it was under different circumstances." he added sadly looking down to his feet. 

"We're going to kill him." Draco said, "Or I am... but if I do it I'm killing him for you." Draco moved a piece of Ron's hair from his face, "I've loved you ever since the fourth year at Hogwarts." Draco admitted.

"I think I did too, but of course...you know." Ron shrugged and leaned into Draco. Suddenly the door opened and there stood his mom, dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy's mother. 

"RON!!!" his mother yelled as she ran up to him. Ron got up and hugged his mother tightly not wanting to let her go. His father, four brothers, sister and Hermione all hugged each other, "Sweety, are you all right?!" 

"I'm fine...now." Ron said his voice low, "Draco saved me." Molly looked at Draco and walked over to him and brought him into a hug. 

"Thank you so much!" she cried. 

"Anytime Mrs. Weasley." Draco hugged back and looked at Ron, who was hugging his family and friends. He saw George becoming red in the face.

"HOW DARE HE!!!" He yelled, "FRED DIES FROM THE HANDS OF BELLATRIX! NOW HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED RAPED MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He kicked the drawer beside him angrily.

"Well we could say his name to get him here and kill him." Draco said putting his idea out there. 

"We could." Mr. Weasley agreed, "But we need bait." he looked around the room. 

"I'll do it." Ron said shakingly raising his hands. Draco shook his head and held Ron's hand.

"No I won't let you! I told you, I'll protect you and that he won't hurt you again." Draco said kissing Ron on the forehead. He looked around the room, the only one not surprised was his mother, "Yes, I love Ron Weasley, okay?!" 

"Take care of him." Bill and Charlie both said. George walked up to Draco and hugged him.

"If you hurt him, I'll murder you!" He whispered into his ear before backing off and out of the room angrily. Everyone was silent, Mrs. Weasley hugging her youngest son, while running her fingers through his hair. Draco sat down beside him and interlocked their fingers together. Mrs Weasley looked up at Draco and smiled and raised her hand to touch his cheek and mouthed, 'Thanks.' even though she said it before. Draco watched the rest of the Weasley family leave the room, leaving himself, his mother, Ron and Mrs Weasley together. 

"Draco, it's the only way." his mother said placing hand on his shoulder. He glared at his mother and put a protective arm around Ron. 

"No!" he yelled, "I can't let him be bait."

"Draco, I have to." Ron looked at the blonde man, "Or he'll never have a reason to come." Draco looked at Ron knowing he was right, he pulled Ron into a tight hug and the tears fell down his cheeks. Mrs Weasley rested her hand on Draco's shoulder and both of their mothers left the room.

"I can't let you Ron!" Draco sobbed, "I-I love you." Ron rubbed Draco's back and smiled at the thought that his once enemy had fallen in love with him. He felt the tears go down his cheeks, half joy tears and half upset. 

"Draco..." He trailed off and pulled himself away from Draco and walked towards the window and crossed his arms his chest, "You can't love me..." the tears started rolling down his cheeks faster. 

"Why not?" Draco asked getting up quickly. 

"I'm worthless." he rubbed his arms, "Damaged." Suddenly arms were wrapped around him. 

"No you're not." Draco turned Ron around and kissed his lips gently, "Don't let what You-Know-Who did to you, destroy the Ron I fell in love with in fourth year change." Ron looked at Draco and smiled slowly and kissed Draco softly on his lips. 

"All right, I'll try." he said, "I'll try." 

"All right." Draco smiled and held Ron's hands.

"Draco." Ron began, "I love you too." Draco smiled, "Just promise me when that I be used as bait, you'll kill him." 

"I promise." Draco kissed Ron's hands and they walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall to discuss a plan about how to kill you know who. They already had the how to get him to Hogwarts, be they had to find a good place where Draco could hide, but easily see Ron and you know who and used the killing curse on him.


	7. Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)

The plan was in motion with Ron standing around the area where Hagrid's hut used to be. He remembered a giant had stepped onto it as it was heading towards Hogwarts. He shook his head to get the thought of the night Harry Potter died. Draco was just behind some bushes, wand at the ready for when the Dark Lord came. Ron took a deep breathe and tried to calm his nerves. He took one more look at Hogwarts and then at the bushes just in case he got killed.

"Okay...here it goes." Ron softly spoke to himself, "Voldemort." He closed his eyes nervously and waited for anything to happen, but when he opened them and looked around, he saw that Voldemort was not in sight. He headed towards the bushes to where Draco was hiding, "I don't think it worked." He said as he came closer, but there was no reply, "Draco?" he pushed the bushes apart and there lying on the ground was Draco. Ron knelt down and felt for a pulse and to his relief there was one. 

"Don't worry pet, I wouldn't kill one of my death eater's children." the familiar voice of Voldemort spoke from behind, "Even if he betrayed me, but that will be fixed once he wakes up." Ron looked towards Voldemort nervously, "Now you can come along easily or I'll the hard way." Voldemort explained in a calm voice that was creepy at the same time, "Either way you're coming back with me." Ron gulped and made a run for it. He ran with all his might but Voldemort was much faster and was suddenly in front of him, "Crucio!" Ron fell to the ground screaming in agony. He felt the sweat rolling down his cheeks. But as quick as Voldemort started he ended it. Ron heard the rustling of leaves on the ground.

"HELP!!!" He yelled thinking it was someone good. What he saw he didn't like. It was Draco, but it wasn't his Draco. He could see it in his eyes, the cold glare from the grey-silver eyes that once cared for him, "Draco? Please! Please come back!" Draco bent down and slapped Ron in the face.

"A Weasley is never allowed to talk to a Malfoy." he sneered, "Don't you remember Weasel?" Ron felt the tears flow down his cheeks now as he realized that Draco's memory from the fourth year and forward were wiped clear of the feelings he had for Ron. He felt Draco grab onto his left arm while Voldemort grabbed onto his right and was taken back to where he was before. 

Ron was thrown into the cold dungeon once more but he watched as Draco walked down the hall and out of sight. Ron pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked himself back and forth and let the tears out. He didn't bother trying to hide, he'd just be found. 

"Draco... please... please...remember." he whispered almost in prayer, "I need you... I love you." he curled himself up and fell asleep on the floor. 

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Draco woke up to screaming from Ron's bed. He got out from the covers and ran towards the youngest Weasley.

"Ron..." he whispered and shook him, "Ron wake up." He kept shaking Ron until he finally saw him jump awake. 

"D-Draco?" he looked at the blonde carefully and tears falling down his cheeks, "You're okay..." he trailed off.

"Yeah." he said, "You were having a nightmare, what happened?" Draco asked as he made himself comfortable beside Ron. 

"You know who had wipped your memory and...and... took me back to the mansion." he grabbed onto Draco, "I thought it was real, it felt so real." Draco wiped Ron's hair out of his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well you're still here and I remember everything." Draco smiled encourgingly, which Ron slowly let a grin come on his face. 

"Looks like it's time to put the plan into action." Ron said looking at the sun rising, Draco nodded slowly letting his smile leave his face. He still didn't like the idea of Ron being bait. Draco got up from the bed and held his hand out for Ron and pulled out of the bed and into a hug.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he kissed the top of the Ron's head. The door opened revealing Mrs Weasley.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. Ron pulled out of Draco's arms and nodded. She smiled nervously and walked away quickly sobbing. Ron looked at Draco and held his hand tightly.

"If this doesn't work and I die..." he kissed Draco's hand, "Remember I have always loved you." Draco made Ron look at him.

"Don't you say that!" he spoke sternly, "You are going to make it, I'll make sure of it." he then pulled Ron into a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break from. Once they did they smiled at each other to try and comfort the other before heading down from the tower and down the staircases and across the fields outside until they stood where Hagrid's hut used to stand. Ron breathed in and kissed Draco before he hid behind a bunch of bushes on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Okay..." Ron breathed in, "Here it goes..." he paused clenching his fists nervously, "Voldemort." He closed his eyes and felt the sweat run down his forehead and heard a crack in front of him. 

"Ah... there you are my pet." Voldemort was moving closer to him slowly, "How did you manage to escape?" Ron started to back away slowly, "You have been a very naughty and shall be punished." Ron watched as Voldemort raised his Ron and start to say, "Cruc-" before dropping to the ground dead. Ron looked at the bushes and saw Draco running towards Ron.

"He's gone!" he yelled happily, "Ron! He is gone!" Ron and Draco both hugged each other tightly. 

"He's gone." Ron fell to his knees and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Draco kneeled down and pulled Ron into his chest. 

"He's really gone!" Ron yelled between a sob, "He's really gone!" Draco looked down at Ron to see it was tears of joy that were coming out, "Now the world can live in peace!" Draco nodded and the two of them kissed. When suddenly another crack came from behind them. Draco turned to see his father and Aunt coming towards them. Ron looked back at him to see his family and Mrs. Malfoy coming from the castle. 

"The dark lord, he's dead?!" Bellatrix spoke softly, "Which one of you killed him." she asked pointing her wand between Draco and Ron. Ron looked at Draco and then back at the crazy haired witch. He didn't want Draco to die so he stood up slowly. 

"I-I did..." he trailed off.

"No!" Draco yelled quickly standing up, "I did it Bella! I killed Voldemort." he pulled Ron closer to him.

"For that you shall die!" She pointed her wand at Draco, but just as she said the killing curse Narcissa Malfoy jumped in front of her son and his lover and fell to the ground, dead. 

"CISSY!!!" Bellatrix cried for her fallen sister, "NO!!!!" 

"MOM!!!!!" Draco cried falling down beside his mother, "Please..." he cried. Bellatrix then realised something on that spot, she was happy that Voldemort was gone. She pulled Draco close to her and kissed his head. 

"I shall finish his work!" Lucius yelled and pointed his wand to Ron, "Avada Kedavra!" the green light shot from his wand and just as it was about to hit Ron on the chest Bellatrix blocked the spell with a counter-curse.

"You shall not harm the boy my nephew loves." she yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" and with those words Lucius Malfoy fell dead. She turned towards the Weasley family, "I shall go find Hermione Granger." and with those words left the grounds. Draco got up and pulled Ron into a hug quickly.

"I almost lost you!" he cried. The Weasley clan then too joined the hug. 

"Draco welcome to the Weasley family!" George said patting the blonde on the back. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
